


La Verità e le sue Conseguenze

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Mizumono, Hannibal makes different choices, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un'ennesima versione alternativa agli eventi devastanti di Mizumono.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: In alternativa... [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	La Verità e le sue Conseguenze

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot è a tutti gli effetti da inserire in questa serie, ma è venuta fuori una cosa talmente fuori da ciò che mi aspettavo (quando mai) che voglio presentarla anche a sé, perché alla fine se lo merita.  
> Di base non c’è molto da dire.  
> È l’ennesima (e neanche ultima) versione alternativa di Mizumono.  
> Si intitola La verità e le sue conseguenze e beh, leggerete le venti pagine di conseguenze alla verità.  
> Chiedete a Will, lui sa tutto.
> 
> Buona lettura e, ragazzi, buonissimo Natale, in ogni caso, anche se so che questo qui non sarà per nulla come al solito. C’è da avere pazienza e da aspettare.  
> Ci rivediamo con il 2021.  
> E vedrete che sarà un anno spettacolare per tutti, lo esigo.
> 
> Un abbraccio  
> Len

Era lì, seduto alla sua tavola, ancora una volta imbandita e decorata solo per Will.

Lì, a guardarlo e a saziarsi della sua sola presenza, ad ascoltarlo parlare di sacrifici necessari da compiere, di ultime cene, di verità e lealtà.

Lì pronto ad offrirgli una via d’uscita, un’ultima possibilità, una vita nuova insieme quella stessa sera, rinunciando a tutto, a qualsiasi cosa. Per lui.

Fu lì che Hannibal avvertì, sconcertato, una sola chiara emozione dentro di sé.

Non gli importava di ciò che Will stava facendo. Non gli importava della menzogna riguardo alla Lounds, non gli importava che la donna fosse ancora viva a dispetto di ciò che Will gli aveva fatto credere.

Non gli importava di nessun doppio gioco, di nessuna bugia, nessuna manipolazione.

Che così fosse.

Se Will l’aveva ingannato e si era preso gioco di lui fino al punto di fargli credere ogni parola detta dalla sua bocca, fino al punto di fargli prendere in considerazione, anche solo per un attimo, l’idea di stravolgere se stesso e la sua vita per lui, se Will era riuscito a fare tutto ciò senza che lui avesse un solo minimo dubbio riguardo alla sua buona fede, allora i responsi erano due.

Lui amava Will come non aveva mai amato nessuno prima.

E Will meritava di vincere qualunque cosa la sua vittoria avesse comportato.

Hannibal avrebbe scoperto il prezzo di quella vittoria.

Ma c’era ancora del tempo.

L’orologio ticchettava, ma c’era del tempo.

Will aveva appena brindato con lui _alla verità, e a tutte le sue conseguenze_.

Hannibal posò il calice sul tavolo, pienamente cosciente di quale fosse per lui il vero significato di quella frase.

La verità pura e semplice era il sentimento che Will aveva suscitato in lui, un sentimento che aveva invaso ogni sua cellula.

Non poteva ignorare qualcosa che lo dilaniava e al tempo stesso lo faceva sentire così vivo.

“Posso avvicinarmi a te, Will?” chiese all’uomo, indicando la sua sinistra.

Will aggrottò la fronte, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un lungo viaggio nei pensieri o nei ricordi, guardò dove Hannibal aveva indicato e poi sorrise, realizzando la domanda.

“Certo,” rispose. E si spostò di qualche centimetro, in segno d’invito.

Hannibal si alzò, afferrò la sua sedia per lo schienale e la portò proprio accanto a quella di Will. Si sedette.

Will non accennò al minimo movimento. Non un solo gesto per allontanarsi, anche se adesso erano così vicini.

Non lo temeva.

Will non aveva paura di lui.

Sapeva esattamente chi era Hannibal Lecter e sapeva che non c’era limite a ciò che era capace di fare.

Eppure non uno dei suoi muscoli tradiva tensione o nervosismo.

Come se Will fosse a casa sua, nel suo ambiente, vicino ad un suo simile.

Di quale altra prova aveva bisogno per accorgersi che il loro incontro era qualcosa di perfetto e bellissimo che aveva cambiato per sempre le loro vite? In meglio. Di cos’altro Will aveva bisogno per vedere?

Hannibal si sporse verso il suo viso, un palese tentativo di baciarlo.

Fu allora che Will compì un rapido scatto all’indietro con la testa. Ma non più dello spazio necessario per guardarlo negli occhi.

Serio, inquisitorio, ma senza emettere un suono.

Solo un lungo sguardo al quale Hannibal rispose con altrettanta intensità.

Silenzio.

Vide lo sguardo di Will farsi più morbido, mentre l’uomo realizzava che non si trattava né di uno scherzo, né di un fraintendimento.

Così, qualche secondo interminabile dopo, fu Will stesso a riavvicinarsi a scatti, esitando, ma posò le labbra sulle sue.

Hannibal dovette ammettere di non essere stato poi così sicuro della risposta di Will, visto che il calore che gli era esploso in viso e nello stomaco al solo contatto con la bocca dell’uomo era sì eccitazione, ma anche sorpresa.

E una gradevole, gradevolissima emozione che aveva dell’infantile. Paragonabile solo a qualcosa provato decenni e decenni prima e ormai dimenticato, sepolto sotto strati di noia ed indifferenza.

Will era ancestrale, puro entusiasmo che ritornava con prepotenza a farlo sentire vibrante, elettrizzato, euforico.

Non poteva ignorare tutto questo, che importava cosa Will aveva realmente intenzione di fare? In ogni caso non avrebbe cambiato come Hannibal si sentiva: suo.

Will rimase immobile nel bacio, come fosse incerto su come procedere, come non avesse mai baciato in vita sua.

O meglio. Come se stesse decidendo quanto e come il gesto dovesse essere protratto.

Hannibal gli coprì una guancia con la mano, inclinò il viso e schiuse la bocca, col bacio successivo lo assaggiò.

E Will era sempre immobile.

Gli leccò le labbra in attesa di una sua reazione, che non ci fu.

Perché era stato Will ad avvicinarsi a lui, prima, se il bacio sembrava ora risultargli così difficile?

Hannibal sfregò le labbra sulle sue, premette perché l’invito fosse chiaro.

E Will schiuse le labbra.

Sembrava quasi che Will avesse volutamente lasciato a lui il compito di indurlo ad un bacio più sensuale.

Fu un fugace pensiero che passò per la testa di Hannibal e che poi si sciolse in quella frazione di secondo in cui si fermarono tempo e spazio. Una frazione di secondo in cui non ci fu altro che la bocca di Will, quanto caldo era il suo respiro, quanto la realtà di quel bacio non si avvicinava affatto a ciò che Hannibal aveva immaginato.

Will tirò indietro il capo e si leccò le labbra; con quel solo gesto rese Hannibal se possibile più impaziente, più famelico.

Quanto di questo faceva parte del piano?

Esattamente quanto Will era cosciente dell’influenza che aveva su di lui non solo mentale, ma anche fisica?

Che invece era una scoperta anche per Hannibal stesso. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di desiderarlo fino a quel punto.

Non era mai stato carnale se non per esigenze legate alla sua facciata di persona normale o per banali bisogni terreni.

Desiderava Will perché era Will, invece, e il desiderio non era parso così bruciante finché non l’aveva toccato.

Era come aver appena messo in moto un meccanismo perfetto che però non aveva mai lavorato prima.

“Cos’è… Cos’è questo?” mormorò Will.

La sua voce tradiva inquietudine e confusione.

“Un bacio, suppongo,” rispose Hannibal.

“Perché ora?” fu la domanda successiva di Will.

Hannibal intuì in parte le ragioni dietro a quella domanda, tuttavia aggrottò la fronte.

“Il momento è poco opportuno?” chiese con una punta di divertimento nel tono.

Will lo fissò.

Se si fosse leccato le labbra un’altra volta, Hannibal l’avrebbe afferrato e zittito senza lasciargli più il fiato per un’altra parola. Stava davvero, davvero pensando che non dovevano esserci molte altre attività interessanti al mondo a parte baciare Will.

“Tu pensi che moriremo entrambi, domani,” disse Will, “Cos’è, un modo per dirci addio?”

“Non ho mai pensato all’eventualità che morissimo entrambi, domani,” Hannibal inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Allora forse solo io,” continuò Will, “Hai intenzione di uccidermi, Hannibal?”

“Così ti avrei baciato per sapere cosa si prova, prima di farti esalare l’ultimo respiro,” proclamò teatrale Hannibal.

“Oppure l’hai fatto per far sapere a me cosa si prova ad essere baciati da Hannibal Lecter.”

“Prima di ucciderti,” ripetè Hannibal e Will annuì.

“Perché sarei io ad ucciderti e non Jack?” chiese Hannibal.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere _Perché non è Jack che tradirai domani, vero?_ ma non lo fece. 

Will sorrise. Abbassò il mento e lo guardò di sottecchi.

A Hannibal esplose un’altra bolla calda al centro del petto. Quest’uomo l’aveva in pugno, Hannibal si cibava di qualunque suo gesto, di ogni sua parola.

Ecco, se voleva una risposta alla domanda _cosa era disposto ad accettare da Will?_

“Dimmelo tu,” rispose Will, “Perché mi stai baciando come se questa fosse l’ultima volta in cui mi vedi?”

Già, come nascondere in un gesto così spontaneo la verità che dietro si celava? Hannibal stava davvero prendendo tutto ciò che poteva da quelli che potevano essere gli ultimi momenti con Will, prima del suo tradimento.

La voce di Will si era fatta più roca, un sussurro. E l’uomo non si era allontanato da lui e dalle sue labbra neanche per parlargli.

“Esiste un altro modo in cui potrei baciarti?” ribatté Hannibal.

Le sopracciglia di Will si sollevarono in una deliziosa e quasi comica espressione di sorpresa.

Era colpito dalla dichiarazione?

O forse più compiaciuto dal potere che gli era appena stato conferito con quella frase, ma che dal punto di vista di Hannibal Will doveva sapere di possedere ormai da tempo.

“Questo? Questo è ciò che vuoi?” chiese Will, “Una notte con me prima che tutto si distrugga?”

Will stava ammettendo che era quello a cui puntava?

Nessun sacrificio dello zio Jack, nessuna ultima cena, nessuna fuga verso una nuova vita.

Distruzione, così Will la stava definendo.

“Se questo gioco di preda e predatore si conclude con te che fai di me ciò che vuoi, ti riterrai soddisfatto qualunque cosa succeda dopo?” chiese ancora Will.

Che suonava tanto come un modo per dire che, dopo, lui sarebbe stato arrestato e rinchiuso per sempre.

Will stava contrattando una notte di sesso in cambio dello Squartatore?

Era quasi esilarante, considerando poi che il gioco del quale Will parlava, quello di preda e predatore, era in realtà un gioco di esca e preda in cui la preda era chiaramente Hannibal, che aveva abboccato all’amo più allettante che la vita gli avesse mai messo di fronte.

Evitò di specificare quello, come evitò di specificare che non era esattamente sesso ciò che lui desiderava da Will.

Ma immaginava che Will lo sapesse già. E se aveva comunque fatto la proposta c’era una sola ragione: Will sapeva anche che la sua preda era catturata ormai: amo, lenza e piombino.

E probabilmente lo sapeva da prima della Lounds, lo sapeva dal giorno in cui si era ripresentato nel suo ufficio per riprendere la terapia.

Hannibal si risolse a rispondere alla proposta di Will attirandolo in un altro bacio, che stavolta Will ricambiò con ardore.

Non sembrava più che l’uomo non sapesse bene come muoversi, sembrava anzi che l’aver sancito l’accordo gli avesse conferito l’altra parte del potere che gli mancava, quella della facoltà di decidere anche del futuro tra loro.

Hannibal inspirò lentamente staccandosi da lui. “Faccio di te ciò che voglio, hai detto?” ripeté ad occhi socchiusi.

“Non ho paura di te,” sussurrò Will, “Non so se ti è chiaro questo particolare.”

Oh, gli era chiaro eccome.

A dispetto di tutte le bugie che poteva raccontare, Will non aveva paura di morire per mano sua. O non temeva l’eventualità o sapeva che non si sarebbe mai verificata, era la stessa cosa.

Will non aveva paura di lui.

Hannibal lo afferrò alla nuca, premette le labbra sulle sue e ancora una volta il bacio fu un tentativo di saziare una fame insaziabile, più che un gesto per eccitare entrambi.

E più Hannibal scorgeva negli occhi di Will quella sicurezza di averlo ormai stretto dentro un pugno, più lo voleva disperatamente, anima e corpo.

E il corpo era tutto ciò su cui poteva contare veramente al momento presente, per sapere che Will era davvero lì con lui, alla sua tavola.

Meglio sulla sua tavola.

Hannibal lo afferrò per i lembi della giacca, lo spostò di peso dalla sedia al tavolo, lo spinse a sedersi su di esso; piatti e bicchieri finirono accantonati in un angolo come una massa unica ed informe, insieme al centro tavola.

La facilità con cui Will si lasciò manovrare ricordò a Hannibal che in realtà tra le braccia aveva un uomo che se voleva poteva atterrarlo e poi ucciderlo a mani nude. Sapeva molto bene di cosa erano capaci le mani di Will.

Si mise tra le sue gambe, aderì al suo corpo abbracciandolo, attaccò la fronte alla sua.

“Pronto ad immolarti per la giustizia, mio caro Will?” lo stuzzicò, “Fin dove si spingerà il tuo desiderio di attirarmi in trappola?”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Ti senti forse in trappola?” Will strinse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi in un gesto eccitante ed allusivo.

Con movimenti frenetici Hannibal cercò la pelle sotto agli indumenti di Will; appoggiò i palmi sulla sua schiena e, muovendosi lento, dondolando contro di lui, iniziò ad accarezzarlo lungo la spina dorsale e sui fianchi.

Il respiro di Will si fece più veloce, Hannibal lo avvertì sul suo viso, sulle labbra.

Se l’uomo stava fingendo aveva delle doti di simulazione che superavano di gran lunga le sue.

Se la sua dedizione a Jack, all’FBI, alla cattura dello Squartatore arrivava a tanto, allora la città doveva erigergli un monumento.

Ma per adesso Will era tra le sue braccia e, se aveva una sola opportunità di far schiudere quelle labbra per mormorare preghiere ed oscenità, Hannibal l’avrebbe usata al meglio.

Gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, lo spinse a sdraiarsi sul tavolo, infilò le dita dell’altra mano nel bordo dei pantaloni.

Con un piede tirò a sé una delle sedie e ci si accomodò sopra.

“Cosa…?” Will sollevò solo la testa per indagare.

Seduto comodo, Hannibal lo fissò mentre, deciso, gli slacciava la cintura, sganciava il bottone e tirava verso il basso la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni.

Will riappoggiò la testa sul tavolo esalando “Cazzo…”

Come se avesse pensato fino a quel momento che fosse tutto uno scherzo, che ad un certo punto si sarebbero fermati.

“Una versione lievemente diversa dell’averti alla mia tavola, Will,” disse Hannibal.

Aveva già rimosso l’inopportuno indumento sotto ai pantaloni, abbassandolo quanto necessario, e stava già constatando quanto Will apprezzasse anche solo i preliminari di questo loro nuovo gioco.

Hannibal lo accarezzò come fosse un’attività usuale tra loro, come stesse toccando qualcosa che era suo da sempre.

“Lievemente,” ripetè Will con voce strozzata. Stava facendo fatica a trovare un posto alle sue mani, ora ai lati del suo corpo ad artigliare un tavolo senza tovaglia.

Forse impegnandosi sarebbe riuscito a graffiarne il legno, come uno degli artigli di Tier.

Hannibal si lasciò trascinare dalla voglia di sentire il suo sapore e affrettò un po’ i tempi; piegò il capo su Will e lo prese in bocca. Un’unica lusinga, lo succhiò e rilasciò subito bagnandolo e trattenendo per sé la sensazione sulla sua lingua.

E la reazione di Will, il suono che emise, fu oltremodo soddisfacente. 

“Ho pensato molte volte a come ti avrei consumato,” disse Hannibal impugnando Will con una mano e accarezzandogli il ventre con l’altra, “A quale piatto avrei preparato con la tua carne.”

Will prese fiato, inarcò un po’ la schiena, aprì e chiuse i pugni.

Se aveva avuto intenzione di ribattere qualcosa le parole non gli erano uscite di bocca, solo respiri rumorosi.

Per la mente di Hannibal passò il pensiero eccitante che questo tipo di attenzioni, questo prendersi del tempo per assaporare il piacere, non facesse parte delle attività abituali di Will, né con se stesso, né coi suoi amanti.

Le sue reazioni erano così intense, Will sembrava vibrare sotto alle sue mani. Uno strumento dotato di vita propria che regalava emozioni senza precedenti, a saperlo suonare in modo eccellente.

“Ma scopro con immenso piacere che sei altrettanto stimolante come piatto a crudo.”

A Will riuscì di emettere una risata, breve, anche quella persa in un delizioso verso di piacere a stento trattenuto. “ E non…” pronunciò leccandosi le labbra, “Non ci avevi mai pensato, prima?” domandò.

“A questa particolare pratica a crudo?” scherzò Hannibal senza smettere di accarezzarlo.

Will, ora più duro nel suo pugno, non rispose. Ansimò.

“Ammetto di aver pensato che il tuo viso fosse un’opera d’arte, imperfetta e bellissima,” proseguì Hannibal, “E che sarebbe stato delizioso baciare le tue labbra. Non credo di aver mai contemplato l’idea di averti in questo modo.”

“Avermi,” la ripetizione di Will non era stata una domanda, né una richiesta di ulteriori informazioni, solo una constatazione. Tuttavia Hannibal non poté fare a meno di dirgli di più.

“Già,” mormorò Hannibal, “Ti voglio. Unirmi a te sarà qualcosa che trascende l’atto fisico in sé, sarà la nostra catarsi.”

Di nuovo una risata e stavolta la mano di Will scattò a fermare la sua, impugnandolo all’altezza del polso. Era divertente vedere che per riuscire a parlargli, Will doveva cancellare la distrazione.

“Sei l’unico al mondo che può descrivere in questo modo il fatto di volermi scopare,” disse l’uomo esibendo sul viso una curiosa combinazione di eccitazione ed insolenza che fece sbuffare Hannibal.

Will lanciò un’occhiata allusiva tra le sue gambe, alla sua erezione ancora una volta in mano a Hannibal. “Hai qualche sonetto da decantare sulla pratica dei pompini?” chiese con l’immancabile sopracciglio inarcato, ormai un marchio di fabbrica di quella sfacciataggine che Hannibal adorava.

Sperava che il linguaggio di Will si abbassasse a livelli ancora più indecenti, sperava che il ragazzo superasse le sue aspettative.

“Non sulla pratica in sé,” rispose Hannibal, “Ma sulla pratica sperimentata su di te…” Hannibal considerò per qualche secondo, “È molto probabile.”

Will rise di nuovo tornando ad abbassare il capo sulla tavola. Allontanò anche le mani rimettendole ai lati del corpo. Un gesto di abbandono sottile ma visibile a Hannibal, ed eccitante tanto quanto il loro bacio, tanto quanto l’averlo lambito con le labbra anche se solo brevemente.

Hannibal vi lesse dentro il _fai di me ciò che vuoi_ già discusso poco prima, stavolta sancito dal gesto.

Quanto tempo avevano ancora, per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto tenere Will così vicino?

Curiosa questa sua preoccupazione; le conseguenze del futuro non l’avevano mai tormentato tanto da compromettere il suo piacere del momento, ma ancora una volta con Will era diverso. Hannibal sapeva fin da adesso che il piacere del momento con lui non sarebbe mai bastato.

Desiderava sentirne ancora di quei suoni mai sentiti prima da Will, così si abbassò su di lui e questa volta si prese qualche momento in più, succhiandolo una, due, tre volte finché l’uomo sotto di lui non gli chiuse una mano nei capelli esclamando il suo nome.

“Era un invito a fermarmi?” domandò Hannibal rimanendo piegato su Will, senza guardarlo, ma sentiva le sue dita ancora attorno ad una ciocca dei suoi capelli.

Will rispose a respiri. E le sue risposte silenziose si stavano rivelando interessanti tanto quanto quelle articolate a parole.

Il ragazzo era un grande oratore, ma altrettanto eccezionale con altri tipi di linguaggio.

“Troppo tutto insieme?” scherzò Hannibal.

Will allentò la presa sul suo capo, “Sto cercando…” mormorò ansimando, “Di elaborare queste nuove informazioni su di te nel più breve tempo possibile.”

Hannibal lambì Will col labbro inferiore, per tutta la lunghezza, godendo della reazione tesa con cui reagì il suo corpo. “Spero ci metterai un po’ più di quello per…elaborare,” soffiò una risata e Will rabbrividì.

Davvero interessante; non c’era una sola parte di Will che non stesse partecipando attivamente a quell’incontro.

Era una reazione esasperata dovuta alla sua empatia? Era coinvolgimento? Era un modo più lento di ucciderlo rispetto al mandargli contro Matthew Brown?

Per quanto fosse estremamente gratificante ciò che Will gli stava dando in cambio delle sue attenzioni, Hannibal si alzò dalla sedia mentre con la bocca risaliva a baciare la pelle di Will sotto l’ombelico, poi sopra. Per evitare di aprire la sua camicia si limitò a continuare a baciarlo attraverso la stoffa, finché non si ritrovò di nuovo alla sua bocca e poté baciarla con la stessa umida carezza usata per il suo sesso.

Will mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma che alle sue orecchie risuonò quasi un lamento di dolore.

Delizioso.

Lo afferrò per i lati della giacca e lo tirò su a sedere, Will gli artigliò i polsi come se avesse bisogno di reggersi e lo guardò ad occhi socchiusi: l’espressione simile a quella di chi è stremato per qualcosa che ha accelerato di troppo il battito del suo cuore.

“Non dirmi che devo portarti in braccio,” sussurrò Hannibal.

“Dove?” chiese Will perplesso e stordito allo stesso tempo.

“Su qualcosa di più comodo.”

“Non in camera da letto,” disse Will.

Hannibal si limitò ad interrogarlo con lo sguardo.

“Ti sei scopato Alana su quel letto,” articolò meglio Will.

Hannibal sorrise, “Chi ti dice che non l’abbia fatto anche qui sul tavolo?”

Fu Will a sorridere a quella frase, ma il suo fu un risolino di scherno seguito da un eccitante sussurro direttamente sulla bocca di Hannibal, “Sono quasi certo che l’unico culo che può appoggiarsi su questa tavola sia il mio.”

Will lo spinse indietro col suo corpo scivolando giù dal tavolo. “Ma se la tua schiena non regge possiamo spostarci nella sala.”

Hannibal lo vide appoggiarsi con una mano prima di riprendere stabilità sulle gambe e la cosa lo fece inspiegabilmente rabbrividire; la camicia scese a coprirlo, ma Hannibal sapeva che era scoperto ed eccitato lì sotto e tanto bastava a fargli perdere la ragione.

Will afferrò la bottiglia di vino aperta per brindare e con l’altra mano si infilò in bocca una manciata di chicchi di melagrana. Si voltò a guardarlo ed indicò la porta, “Vieni?”

Hannibal stava per rispondere con _ci sono molto vicino_ , abbandonandosi ad un doppio senso poco originale.

Però Will dimostrava di avere anche in quel campo due capacità capaci di destabilizzarlo: la totale sottomissione, languida e squisita, e la presa di potere così decisa e sensuale.

A volte sembrava non sapere di essere attraente o sembrava non curarsene affatto, altre volte mostrava di esserne pienamente cosciente. Ed entrambi i comportamenti in lui si sposavano perfettamente. E si sposavano con quel viso e quel portamento.

La natura sembrava aver deciso di creare la sua nemesi mischiandola al suo compagno ideale; il suo incontro con Will Graham era stato voluto da forze incontrastabili; crudele che ora quelle stesse forze volessero portarglielo via.

Seguì Will fino alla sala, dove le due poltrone guardavano verso il camino.

“Siediti,” gli disse Will usando la stessa mano che impugnava la bottiglia per indicargli una delle poltrone. 

Hannibal eseguì l’ordine come ipnotizzato, gli occhi fissi su quella bocca ora sporca di rosso.

Non appena seduto, Hannibal vide Will raggiungerlo e mettersi a cavallo su di lui. Prima allargò le braccia e si irrigidì alla ricerca di una posizione, poi non poté far altro che stringere Will alla vita, più vicino, ancora più vicino, il più vicino possibile e non era ancora abbastanza.

Questo improvviso cambio di atmosfera era qualcosa che non aveva preventivato. Dio, forse nemmeno mai sognato.

I capelli scompigliati, gli abiti in disordine, il viso accaldato ancora eccitato dal loro promettente inizio sul tavolo…

Will era un’autentica visione.

Teneva la bottiglia di vino per il collo, tra i loro corpi, con il pollice sfiorava l’apertura in alto e nel frattempo lo osservava leccandosi gli angoli della bocca dove il succo di melagrana l’aveva sporcato.

Will gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, lo accarezzò come si faceva con i bambini, un gesto che agli occhi di Hannibal trasudava affetto.

“Mi sembri più sereno adesso,” mormorò passandogli le dita sulla fronte, “Non lo eri prima, durante la cena.”

Doveva essere ben strano, per Will, vederlo sereno adesso, pur con la consapevolezza di essere stato tradito e beffato.

Ma era così, Hannibal si sentiva davvero sereno.

Di vero c’era solo Will, il resto era fumo.

“Baciami,” disse Hannibal.

Will guardò altrove, sorridendo.

Quando tornò a fissarlo era serio, però, e si abbandonò all’abbraccio finendo morbidamente sulle sue labbra.

Will lo baciò avido, succhiando e leccando, l’esatto opposto dell’uomo che qualche minuto prima si era lasciato baciare come fosse stato incapace di reagire.

Nel quasi totale annebbiamento di ogni funzione della sua mente, Hannibal riuscì solo a constatare che per questo solo bacio poteva rinunciare alla sua libertà, a qualsiasi cosa materiale, e anche alla sua vita.

E il pensiero fu terrificante.

In modo assolutamente meraviglioso.

Will era terrificante.

E meraviglioso.

Cercò di togliere a Will la bottiglia di mano, perché costituiva un ostacolo fin troppo irritante tra loro, ma Will la allontanò allungando il braccio dietro di sé. Hannibal non se ne curò più di tanto; si stavano ancora baciando e Will era contro di lui con tutto il suo peso, usava il suo corpo per accarezzarlo, un movimento per ogni passaggio di quella lingua sulla sua bocca.

Hannibal si aggrappò ai suoi vestiti, ma non c’era sollievo possibile a quella tortura; Will stava alimentando un fuoco che non si sarebbe mai più spento.

Nulla, in cielo, in terra o in qualsiasi altro luogo aveva mai fatto sentire Hannibal così.

Will si mostrò magnanimo e rallentò il passo. Rimase su di lui, ma smise di tormentargli la bocca e smise di muoversi: una lievissima tregua che non durò molto.

L’uomo bevve un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di vino. Guardò l’etichetta.

“Peccato sprecarlo se questa è la nostra ultima cena, giusto?” gli disse. Poi gli offrì la bottiglia.

Hannibal si sentì talmente spaesato da non avere una risposta abbastanza rapida ad una domanda tanto banale. Mentre boccheggiava senza voce si chiese una volta di più cosa avesse fatto quest’uomo alla sua mente. Un suo bacio ed era come inebetito senza alcun bisogno di bere alcol.

Probabilmente annoiato dalla mancata risposta, Will prese un altro sorso. E riappoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Premette e quando Hannibal schiuse la bocca Will vi fece scivolare dentro il vino appena sorseggiato.

Hannibal ingoiò quanto possibile, il resto colò dalle loro bocche al collo e giù a macchiare gli indumenti.

Quello fu per Hannibal il momento in cui cominciò a vedere rosso.

Strattonò la giacca di Will per riuscire a toglierla e nel farlo gli colpì la mano; la bottiglia cadde a terra senza rompersi.

Se Will fosse più eccitato o più divertito dalla sua foga, Hannibal non seppe dirlo. Tuttavia l’uomo lo assecondò nel suo desiderio di vedergli tolti i vestiti di dosso e lui si ritrovò per la seconda volta a baciare Will, mentre lo stringeva, stavolta con tanta pelle da accarezzare e carne da mordere che non sapeva da dove cominciare.

Aveva le sue mani tra i capelli, la sua bocca sul viso e Will si muoveva come al ritmo di una musica tribale che sentiva solo lui; aveva l’odore e il sapore della caccia, ma l’appagamento che prometteva sarebbe durato più a lungo della mera soddisfazione di catturare una preda.

Strattonò una ciocca dei suoi ricci sulla nuca, lo obbligò a rovesciare la testa all’indietro e lo baciò sulla gola. Lo sentì deglutire contro la bocca, leccò lì dove lo sentiva respirare.

“Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto,” sussurrò contro alla sua pelle, ma non era sicuro di averlo detto in una lingua che Will potesse riconoscere.

Tuttavia Will si aggrappò ai suoi vestiti e tirò, facendo finire entrambi sul tappeto di fronte al camino. Quando la sua schiena toccò terra rise roco, ancora con quell’aria esausta che solo l’eccitazione poteva conferire e che lo rendeva sensuale e bellissimo, inarcò il capo a guardare il camino e sbuffò.

“Questo è un cliché di bassa lega, eh dottore?” disse sorridendo.

Hannibal si mangiò con gli occhi quel quadro perfetto davanti a lui: luci, ombre, espressione e lineamenti.

“Ti avevo detto che saremmo stati più comodi sul letto,” rispose.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia, si passò una mano in quei meravigliosi capelli. “Vuoi continuare a piagnucolare o ti trovi qualcosa di meglio da fare?”

Hannibal lo prese di peso e lo ribaltò a pancia in sotto. Le rimostranze di Will furono solo vocali, forse anche un paio di insulti sussurrati che Hannibal fece finta di non cogliere.

Si abbassò su di lui a depositargli un bacio sull’orecchio, ad annusargli i capelli, il collo.

“Stavi suggerendo che mi trovassi qualcosa di meglio da fare con la bocca?” gli chiese.

Will rispose con un mormorio molto eloquente.

E Hannibal iniziò mordendolo tra la spalla e il collo. Lasciò e riprese la carne tra i denti più volte, deliziato dal brivido che ogni volta percorreva la pelle di Will.

“Puoi mordere più forte di così,” mormorò Will.

“Lo so che posso.”

“Perché non lo fai?”

“La risposta che sto ricevendo adesso mi piace, non voglio alterarla.”

Morsicò sulla spalla, lungo il braccio. Incrociò lo sguardo di Will, che chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra. Deglutì a vuoto.

L’uomo rispondeva ai gesti affettuosi in maniera quasi incontenibile. Percepiva, sentiva affetto e amore come emozioni insostenibili al pari di rabbia e violenza. E doveva, doveva di certo empatizzare con lui fino a sentire la sua mole di sensazioni, il suo carico di sentimenti.

Un’esperienza meravigliosa l’intimità vera con quest’uomo.

A malincuore si allontanò dal suo corpo per potersi liberare di almeno parte dei suoi indumenti. Almeno voleva aprire la camicia, almeno voleva sentirlo pelle contro pelle.

Will lo sbirciò cercando di voltare la testa sopra la spalla, e Hannibal fu lusingato dalla curiosità.

Oh, se avesse voluto si sarebbe spogliato dopo, di ogni singolo indumento, ma adesso non aveva così tanto tempo da sprecare lontano da lui.

Hannibal si riappoggiò sulla sua schiena, stavolta col petto nudo. Will sospirò e che il motivo di quel sospiro fosse il loro contatto o qualcos’altro non importò, Hannibal lo trovò comunque squisito.

Dopo un altro lungo sospiro Will si appoggiò con la fronte ad un avambraccio.

Si muoveva sotto di lui, ad ogni morso, ad ogni carezza tra i loro corpi. Le sue risposte agli stimoli erano ancora più eccitanti quando trattenute: un respiro smorzato all’improvviso, un mormorio tra i denti, un lamento sottovoce.

“Sei molto più disinibito nel dolore,” gli sussurrò Hannibal all’orecchio, prima di prendergli un lobo tra i denti.

Un altro lamento. “Con te…” rispose poi Will, “Si fa più esperienza in quel campo.”

Avrebbero potuto analizzare quella dichiarazione in una decina di sedute senza venire a capo di nulla, ma Hannibal decise di dargli ragione, seppur tacitamente.

Questa volta, proprio prima di essere tradito e abbandonato, si sarebbe prodigato per l’esatto opposto della sofferenza di Will.

Si prese del tempo per osservare la schiena dell’uomo, mentre scendeva a tracciare coi polpastrelli i contorni della scapola e la spina dorsale.

“Cosa ricorderai di me, Will?” gli chiese accarezzando la pelle sopra al bordo dei pantaloni, “Questa notte… O tutto il resto?”

Sentì Will espirare dal naso, un suono divertito trattenuto come il resto. Poi silenzio per qualche secondo.

“Troppo presto per dirlo,” rispose Will infine.

Rise anche Hannibal per quella replica così poco da Will Graham e così tanto costruita, doveva essersene accorto Will stesso.

Ma forse la domanda giusta da porgli era che cosa avrebbe ricordato di loro in rapporto a lui stesso: che aveva preso lo Squartatore o che ci aveva dormito insieme?

I pantaloni di Will, ancora slacciati, furono facili da far scivolare insieme al resto; Hannibal lo ebbe completamente nudo sotto di sé in pochi secondi.

E per quanto Will fosse sempre stato fin da subito una meravigliosa mente con cui misurarsi e un’anima affine a lui, l’unica tra milioni, Hannibal non poté sorvolare sul fatto che quell’anima affine aveva anche un corpo, ed era molto attraente.

Gli accarezzò le gambe, i polpacci, gli afferrò le caviglie e poi scese lungo il dorso dei piedi.

Non stava esattamente pensando a quello che sarebbe stato il suo piacere; era un risultato che si sarebbe verificato, infine, ma era giusto un’idea in fondo a tutte le altre, non un obiettivo da raggiungere. Non provava necessità di toccarsi, semmai desiderava profondamente il contatto con qualsiasi parte del corpo di Will, eppure non era mai stato così eccitato in vita sua.

Un’eccitazione che non sentiva il bisogno di affrettarsi a spegnere.

Will gli faceva scoprire cose su se stesso che non sapeva ancora o a cui non aveva mai pensato prima. E alla sua età quello era un altro inestimabile regalo offerto dal suo incontro con Will.

E poi, a ben guardare, nemmeno Will sembrava avere fretta.

Mentre Hannibal si spogliava del tutto, alle sue spalle, provò ad indagare.

“Non chiedi cosa ho intenzione di farti, non sei particolarmente ansioso di concludere,” disse togliendosi la camicia e slacciandosi cintura e pantaloni, “Non sei teso, solo eccitato,” continuò finendo di togliere anche i pantaloni. Con le cinque dita sfiorò a Will il fondo della schiena e un gluteo.

“Deduco che sei già esperto in questo campo,” concluse poi senza nascondere il sorriso da presa in giro anche nel tono.

“Vaffanculo,” Will sollevò la testa così che l’insulto risuonasse per bene nella stanza. “Con chi credi di avere a che fare? Io so chi sei da molto tempo e sono ancora qui, adesso cosa dovrebbe spaventarmi, essere penetrato?”

Hannibal si sdraiò su di lui e Will soffocò una risata strozzata. “Non vantarti tanto, non è poi così grosso,” mormorò Will.

Hannibal appoggiò la bocca alla sua spalla e rise. Rise per qualche secondo.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Will Graham possedesse questo lato ironico e divertente e chi avrebbe mai detto che il posto in cui l’avrebbe finalmente esternato sarebbe stato a letto con lui.

Non solo. Will riusciva a passare da un’atmosfera all’altra in breve tempo e accordando il suo umore a quello del compagno. Non era stato così fin dall’inizio, sembrava che Will fosse molto più a suo agio da quando erano passati alla sala.

“Non era mia intenzione fare una dichiarazione, col mio gesto…” iniziò Hannibal.

“Certo,” interruppe il borbottio di Will.

“Volevo solo parlarti più da vicino.”

Tuttavia Will non aveva tutti i torti.

Si era sdraiato su di lui così nudo com’era perché elettrizzato da tutto quell’immenso contatto pelle a pelle.

Più che le azioni che era possibile compiere in quella posizione, era il contatto con l’uomo ad eccitarlo.

Hannibal immaginò che stare dentro di lui e muoversi piano abbracciandolo in quel modo sarebbe stata la sua personale definizione di un possibile paradiso.

“Molti uomini non accetterebbero di buon grado la pratica,” disse Hannibal accarezzando i capelli di Will, “E nemmeno l’idea stessa.”

“E molti uomini non finiscono a letto con un cannibale,” rispose Will, “Forse hanno meno opzioni tra cui scegliere.”

Hannibal lo vide sollevare un sopracciglio anche se il suo viso era per metà nascosto.

“Un peccato,” considerò Hannibal.

“Un vero peccato,” gli fece eco Will.

“Comunque chi ha detto che non posso ricambiarti il favore?” disse Will.

Hannibal strofinò il naso sulla sua nuca, sbuffò una risata. “Non vedo l’ora.”

Will tentò di voltare la testa sopra alla sua spalla più di quanto non lo fosse già, forse nel tentativo di guardarlo in viso. Ma alla fine desistette e nemmeno aggiunse altro a quella breve conversazione.

Forse perché lui stesso sapeva che non era altro che la verità.

Hannibal voleva Will in tutti i modi possibili. Se il sesso tra loro era una possibilità non c’era nulla che non avrebbe fatto con Will. E ora che sapeva che anche per Will non era un problema non c’era più motivo di giocare a chi era il più pericoloso tra loro.

Forse, alla fin fine, anche Will voleva godersi il momento, nonostante quella fosse la sua carta di scambio per avere lo Squartatore.

“Questo è piacevole,” disse poi Will sottolineando la frase con un gesto che gli riuscì languido e sensuale; allargò le gambe in modo che il loro abbraccio fosse più chiaro possibile.

“Perché non ti muovi?” aggiunse Will roco.

“Sei nudo contro il tappeto,” disse Hannibal, “Se non è già scomodo e doloroso adesso, lo sarà a breve.”

Will strofinò la testa sull’avambraccio. Hannibal se lo figurò ad occhi chiusi, che si leccava le labbra. Un’immagine tanto sensuale che avrebbe voluto disegnarla in quello stesso momento.

“Dammi la tua camicia, la infilo lì sotto,” disse Will incrinando in pochi secondi quell’immagine che Hannibal aveva davanti agli occhi.

A Hannibal venne di nuovo da ridere quando Will alzò la mano sopra alla sua spalla e aprendola e chiudendola sollecitò che gli fosse passata la camicia.

“La tua dov’è?” chiese Hannibal, anche se stava già allungandosi per recuperare l’indumento tra quelli che si era appena tolto.

“L’ho lanciata lontano, non ne ho tante come te.”

Soffocò un’altra risata, mentre Will segnava il destino della sua povera camicia.

“Più comodo adesso?” chiese all’uomo.

“Non molto,” rispose Will, “Non solo le usi di due taglie più piccole, ma anche così leggere che ci si vede attraverso. Mmmh,” Will si mosse strofinandosi, “Però è morbida.”

Hannibal era passato dalla nera disperazione per il tradimento di Will, a quasi mangiarselo sul suo tavolo, a quasi essere mangiato sulla sua poltrona, ad un siparietto comico sul tappeto. Sempre tra le gambe di Will Graham.

Ma se aveva amato la sensazione provata appoggiandosi sulla schiena nuda di Will a morsicargli le spalle, adesso era estasiato da questa evoluzione. Se avesse appoggiato una guancia sui capelli di Will e gli avesse cercato le mani per stringerle non ci sarebbe stato un solo centimetro della suo corpo separato da quello di Will.

O almeno quella sarebbe stata la sensazione.

Aveva sottovalutato il potere di Will; quello era il paradiso.

Poterlo avere nel senso più carnale del termine sarebbe stata eterna dannazione invece.

Un piacere eterno che sarebbe stato dannazione. Soprattutto dietro alle sbarre di una cella.

Hannibal spostò quell’ultimo pensiero in un’altra stanza del suo palazzo mentale; una che per il momento chiuse a chiave.

Ripescò invece da un’altra stanza il ricordo della prima volta in cui aveva visto Will ricoperto di sangue. Un piccolo animale terrorizzato.

Terrorizzato dall’avere ucciso Hobbs, dall’avere tra le mani gli ultimi istanti di vita di Abigail…

Rimase attaccato al ricordo di quel giorno; l’odore del sangue e di Will mischiati insieme.

Si accorse che era da un po’ che si muoveva nell’abbraccio, la sua testa persa sempre e comunque in elucubrazioni su Will, senza scampo. Ma ora che si focalizzava sul suo corpo, la sensazione provocata dal contatto tra loro accendeva ancora di più i sensi, mandava in estasi. Sarebbe stato difficile contenerla o prolungarla.

Anche il suo Will, quello di oggi, si stava muovendo tra le sue braccia.

“Sei ancora sveglio, di questo sono quasi certo,” scherzò Will, “Non sai come andare avanti?”

Hannibal lo morsicò sul collo per farlo tacere; ottenne invece un lamento ferino, un suono che proveniva dal centro del suo petto. Roco, grave.

“I miei ricordi hanno deciso di riportarmi al giorno in cui hai ucciso Hobbs,” confessò Hannibal, “Eri una giovane fiera. Così tanto potenziale sprecato con l’uso di una pistola. Così tanto sangue…”

Si mosse premendo tra le gambe di Will e in quel modo bloccò il commento che l’uomo stava per fare. Temeva che l’aver citato Hobbs fosse stata una leggerezza, che potesse portare Will a parlare di Abigail e non era certo quello il momento.

Ripetè il gesto ancora e ancora, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta a respirare tra i capelli di Will, che non ribatté affatto al ricordo di quel giorno.

Ma poteva semplicemente essere una sua paura infondata, pensò Hannibal.

Will non era più quella giovane fiera spaventata. Da tempo non si nascondeva più dietro ad una pistola. O dietro al ricordo di Abigail.

Andò a ripescare con facilità l’immagine di Tier, sdraiato sulla sua tavola, e Will che gli comunicava che quello era, a tutti gli effetti, un regalo per lui.

“Non eri sporco di sangue quando hai ucciso Tier, invece,” continuò Hannibal. Prese fiato ansimando, strinse Will più forte e spinse ancora contro di lui, “Eppure non avevo mai visto niente di più feroce,” un altro morso, stavolta sul braccio, “Nemmeno guardandomi allo specchio,” concluse Hannibal.

I morsi leggeri si trasformarono in baci.

Hannibal intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Will, rallentando quella danza a cui anelava da quando aveva avuto Will sotto di sé.

Baciò e baciò ogni punto che era in grado di raggiungere: spalle, collo… Quando raggiunse la guancia Will ruotò il capo e lo baciò fugacemente sulla bocca, come gli riuscì.

Continuava a confonderlo. Will continuava a non farlo sentire sicuro di nulla.

A tratti era certo che l’uomo fosse ormai deciso a tradirlo, anzi che l’avesse già in parte fatto.

E perché un semplice gesto come quello gli comunicava l’esatto opposto, invece?

Lo voleva di fronte, adesso, lo voleva guardare negli occhi.

Si sollevò sulle braccia e costrinse Will a voltarsi.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di scrutarlo negli occhi, perché non appena voltato Will gli prese il viso tra le mani e riprese a baciarlo avvolgendogli le gambe attorno alla vita. Era eccitato più di quando avevano cominciato, ed ogni suo gesto ribadiva che era lì per godere insieme a lui.

“Non credo di reggere i tuoi ritmi ascetici e contemplativi,” confessò Will tra un sonoro bacio a schiocco sulle labbra e un altro, “Sono uno più terra terra io.”

Di nuovo a Hannibal si contorse lo stomaco in uno stupido groviglio di emozioni bambinesche. Will lo rendeva felice con i gesti più sciocchi.

“Possiamo…?” domandò Will ansimando. Strizzò gli occhi come stesse cercando una difficile concentrazione. Infilò una mano tra loro per evitare di dire a parole quello che poteva benissimo mostrare con una carezza.

La reazione di Hannibal a quella mano che lo stava impugnando fu una serie di _sì_ pronunciati nella sua lingua madre, e nella bocca di Will.

La forza con cui era attratto da quest’uomo schiacciava la lucidità della sua mente anche in momenti in cui non aveva mai fallito, in presenza di altre persone.

Questo voleva dire perdersi tra le braccia della persona amata?

Perché si sentiva perso.

E in questo modo poteva continuare a baciarlo. Con le mani entrambe immerse in quella massa di morbidi ricci, succhiò le labbra di Will cosciente solo della sua presenza sotto il suo corpo, il resto una variopinta mescolanza di sensazioni che partivano dalla mano di Will che accarezzava entrambi, al sapore della sua bocca, ai lamenti in sincronia coi suoi.

Il tutto a comporre una sinfonia primordiale tuttavia soave alle sue orecchie.

I suoi sensi erano tutti appagati, tutti concentrati su Will, ovunque Will l’avesse portato.

Si mosse, prima più svelto contro Will e contro la sua mano, poi accordò il ritmo al respiro dell’uomo e funzionò molto meglio; da perfetti strumenti musicali quali erano entrambi.

Prossimo al piacere, Will gli mormorò di baciarlo. E nel farlo a Hannibal sembrò di portare via dalla sua bocca parte del piacere che l’uomo stava provando. Perché ne provò anche lui così tanto da sentire per un intero secondo la mente disconnettersi, svuotarsi, non seguire nessun corso di pensiero.

Pace e silenzio perfetti e meravigliosi come i pomeriggi che da bambino trascorreva nel bosco vicino al suo castello in Lituania.

Al ritorno da quel secondo di pura perfezione, il piacere non era ancora scemato, né il suo, né quello di Will.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che baciarlo in quel momento potesse avere lo stesso potente impatto che aveva avuto vederlo trasformare Tier in un’opera d’arte.

Aveva scoperto un’altra cosa; Will non doveva per forza evolvere completamente per essere il suo perfetto compagno.

Peccato scoprirlo solo ora che lo stava perdendo.

Ma un bene averlo scoperto così, invece che con un bagno di sangue, come un fugace attimo di furia cieca gli aveva suggerito l’avergli sentito addosso l’odore della Lounds.

Aveva visto in quell’attimo Will aperto da parte a parte, lacerato, a terra in una pozza di sangue a provare lo stesso folle dolore che lui aveva provato nelle viscere alla certezza di essere stato tradito.

Ma stringerlo così era meglio.

Forse non puniva Will per quello che aveva fatto e che aveva intenzione di fare, ma donava a lui il più bel momento da conservare nel suo palazzo mentale.

E sarebbe rimasto volentieri in quella posizione a prolungare quel ricordo, a dispetto dell’aria fredda sulla schiena, perché il fuoco nel camino andava via via languendo, e a dispetto dell’ovvio disagio che avrebbe imposto loro di andare a lavarsi a breve.

Will non dava segno di impazienza, però, e finché non l’avesse fatto Hannibal avrebbe continuato a rimanere intrecciato a lui, gambe e braccia.

“Tu sai che la Lounds è viva,” esordì Will in tono fiacco, spossato, molto sexy ma anche discorsivo, come fosse una constatazione da nulla, tanto per parlare. E intanto gli accarezzava la schiena, in un esaustivo riassunto di ciò che era stata quell’intera serata per Hannibal; confusione totale.

Hannibal non si voltò a cercare di guardarlo in viso, ma fece come Will e in modo distratto e incurante gli depositò una lunga scia di baci sulla linea della clavicola mentre gli rispondeva. “Il plauso è per me che l’ho capito o per te che me l’hai fatto credere fino all’ultimo?”

Will rise. Le sue carezze si trasformarono in delicati passaggi dei suoi polpastrelli sulla pelle del braccio. Hannibal rabbrividì.

“Non saprei,” ribatté Will, “Quando si tratta di me sei un po’ stupido, non è stato difficile.”

Hannibal non fermò la serie di baci a fior di pelle, ma per una frazione di secondo pensò di dargli comunque un morso.

Will non aveva paura di lui, Will non temeva le sue azioni, Will gli diceva tranquillamente che lo teneva in pugno e che quando si trattava di Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter crollava in ginocchio sconfitto.

“Se ti dicessi che sei stato molto vicino ad essere eviscerato,” mormorò Hannibal, “E poi abbandonato qui? Sarei scappato… Probabilmente in Italia.”

“Pensi che non abbia messo in conto una tua reazione?” rispose Will, “Ne hai avuta una più matura, però.”

Fu Will a voltare il capo alla ricerca del suo viso. Hannibal lo guardò.

“In ogni caso sarei venuto a riprenderti in Italia,” disse Will.

“Se tu fossi stato ancora vivo,” Hannibal ci tenne a farlo presente, anche se la frase di Will gli era passata attraverso come una folata di brezza primaverile, profumata e tiepida.

“Tu vuoi vedermi ricoperto di sangue e feroce,” proseguì Will, “L’evoluzione della giovane fiera mischiata all’assassino di Tier. Quella parte di me ti manca e la vuoi. Non mi vuoi morto.”

Hannibal non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva dove il discorso di Will stava portando e per l’ennesima volta quella sera si sentì perso.

“Non ti ho detto della Lounds perché non crederai mica che mi sia dimenticato di tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi?” disse Will, “Pensavi di cavartela con un sorriso e fuggiamo insieme mano nella mano? Mi credi davvero così stupido?” Will abbassò la voce, “Hai ucciso Abigail…”

L’ultima frase fece suonare un campanello d’allarme in Hannibal, quello che aveva cercato di non far suonare per tutta la sera, evitando ricordi dolorosi, discorsi che avrebbero rovinato l’atmosfera.

Ma Will non aveva certo dimenticato di portare alla luce la parte più difficile da ricomporre nel loro rapporto, quel gesto imperdonabile nei confronti della figlia che avrebbero dovuto crescere insieme.

Quello, quello era il danno per cui Will aveva ancora intenzione di consegnarlo a Jack.

Will non tentò di spostarsi, e nemmeno invitò Hannibal a farlo. Solo… Chiuse gli occhi e si coprì il viso con una mano.

Era bello in modo crudele. Era bello nel suo dolore, nel suo senso di colpa, nella sua spietata freddezza così come nella sua passione e nella sua indecisione.

Will era tutto ciò che desiderava.

“Qual è il piano?” domandò Hannibal.

“Piano?” domandò Will sollevando la mano dal viso.

“Per la cena prevista con Jack, qual è il piano, cosa vuoi che faccia?”

Will aggrottò la fronte, poi sbuffò una risata. “Sei pronto ad onorare la tua parte del patto?” con un largo sorriso aggiunse, “Sei venuto solo una volta…”

Hannibal inspirò il suo odore nell’incavo del collo, “Abbiamo molto tempo fino alla cena…” mormorò.

“Non se devi cucinare un banchetto come tuo solito.”

“Mi limiterò sugli antipasti,” ribatté Hannibal.

Lo divertiva, ma lo deliziava anche, che il suo Will lo conoscesse così bene da sapere che in ogni caso, anche conoscendo il finale di quella cena, lui avrebbe cucinato come aveva sempre fatto e al massimo delle sue capacità. Nulla sarebbe stato trascurato, sarebbe uscito di scena con un banchetto regale.

“Il piano ERA di far credere a te che fossi pronto ad uccidere Jack,” continuò Will cambiando tono, “Mentre Jack credeva che fossi pronto ad incastrare te e avere…” Will sospirò, si leccò le labbra e mosse le spalle in un gesto di disinteresse, “Avere il tempo di decidere all’ultimo momento come fartela pagare senza…perderti.”

Will voltò di nuovo il viso per guardarlo, ma così facendo gli toccò le labbra con le sue e approfittò per un fugace e morbido bacio affettuoso. “Non ti voglio dietro alle sbarre,” confessò piano, “Non ti voglio dove non posso raggiungerti.”

Rimasero a godersi entrambi l’eco della frase per qualche secondo. Hannibal strinse una mano a pugno perché se avesse stretto Will in quel momento avrebbe rischiato di romperlo tra le sue braccia.

Si sforzò di far uscire una voce ferma, “Il piano è saltato, dunque.”

“Mi hai un po’ spiazzato così,” rispose Will.

“Potremmo fuggire come da me suggerito,” azzardò Hannibal pur conoscendo già la reazione di Will.

“Certo,” sbottò infatti Will, “E tu la fai franca e te ne esci impunito come al solito.”

“Potresti trovare un altro modo per punirmi, lontano da qui tanto per cominciare?” chiese Hannibal.

Will assottigliò le palpebre e scoprì parte dei denti.

“Se la punizione fosse più per quanto accaduto ad Abigail, però…” disse Hannibal, “Potresti scoprire che forse non devo essere punito tanto quanto pensi.”

Ci mise un attimo Will.

Ci mise quella frazione di secondo per cui Hannibal lo vide sollevare di poco il capo da terra e guardarlo fisso.

Poi allargare leggermente gli occhi.

E poi spalancarli.

“Dove?” sussurrò Will.

“Nella casa che ho preparato per voi,” rispose Hannibal pronto.

“Perché…?” la voce di Will quasi si ruppe. E seppure la domanda fosse così generica, Hannibal la comprese senza alcuno sforzo.

“Non era sofferenza che volevo portarti,” rispose Hannibal, “Volevo solo vedere questo sguardo, questo che hai adesso nell’apprendere che lei è viva. Potrei trascorrere il resto della vita a cercare di riprodurre quello sguardo in un dipinto.”

Non abbassò gli occhi, Will.

Quello stesso Will che rifuggiva il contatto visivo e trovava che gli occhi distraessero, adesso non faceva altro che fissarlo come fosse pronto ad entrargli dentro la mente.

“Potrai dipingere molto più di quello,” rispose Will, “Arriverà la giusta preda per mostrarti chi sono diventato.” 

Si baciarono ancora una volta, per Hannibal la prima in cui sentì Will finalmente suo compagno; quel legame indissolubile tra loro una realtà, non più solo una fortissima sensazione.

Ed ebbe una visione della loro casa sulla scogliera, di notte, in sottofondo il rumore delle onde dell’oceano ad infrangersi contro le rocce.

E loro due sulla grande terrazza, a danzare attorno alla loro preda, per constatare che il sangue sembra davvero nero sotto al chiaro di luna.

Fine


End file.
